


Alright

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad use of glader words, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, OT3, They are in paradise, Thomas needs his boyfriends, Thominewt, Whump, in a cozy apartment, puking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is not alright, but he will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Bad use of Glader words, I'm sorry, wrote this instead of studying like I was supposed to do.

Thomas got out of the car and ran toward Newt, who was kneeling on the ground. "Newt! Oh god, please..." he grabbed Newt by the chin and made him look him in the eyes, they were bloodshot. He gasped and let go, "Newt..." he whispered, the boy raised his head and looked at Thomas, but not in the loving way that Thomas was used to, no, this was a look of hunger, and blood thirst.

Newt snarled and Thomas flinched at the inhuman sound, "Newt, please, come with me... we can find a cure, I swear, please just..." Thomas didn't get to finish his sentence because Newt was on him in seconds, grabbing and clawing. "This is your fault!" he yelled, "all of it! if it wasn't for you, none of us would have gone into the maze and Alby and Chuck would still be alive!" The words stunned Thomas and for a moment he lost his ability to fight back, Newt took advantage of those seconds and strangled him, Thomas gasped for air as he tried to speak, "N...ne...newt, p..please" he begged and something must have clicked inside Newt's head because the hands strangling him were gone and all Thomas could hear were sobs.

 "Newt," he coughed, "please...just come with me, we can try to find a cure, just, please!"

"There is no cure Thomas! you have to kill me, kill me or I'll kill you!" he grabbed the gun, that Thomas had dropped when Newt attacked him, from the ground and put it in Thomas's hands, he pointed it against his head and held Thomas's finger in place on the trigger.

"Newt, I can't" his voice cracked at the end, "Kill me! kill me!" he screamed and then his voice softened and it was his Newt speaking, "please, Tommy, please" and with his heart falling into black abyss Thomas pulled the trigger. The bullet made a sickening sound when it hit flesh, blood got on his clothes but he was too shocked to notice, he had just killed one of his best friends, one of his lovers.

He heard voices from behind him but he couldn't focus on anything else but Newt's body, on display in front of him leaking blood at a rapid pace from the hole in his head. Suddenly, there was someone in front of him, blocking the view and he raised his eyes to stare into the eyes of his other best friend, his other lover. "Thomas?" Minho's voice was thick with suppressed sobs, "I killed him" he whispered, so quietly he was afraid it hadn't been heard, but no, he had been heard, and in a few seconds he was on the ground, holding his throbbing cheek.

"You killed him?! you son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Minho yelled and kicked Thomas in the stomach, but Thomas put up no resistance because he knew that he deserved it, he had killed their best friend, he deserved to die. And die he did, when Minho put the bullet in his head. 

* * *

 

He woke up with a yell, all covered in cold sweat. The yell woke up his bed mates and they sat up with concerned looks on their faces. "Tommy?" Newt questioned but Thomas didn't hear him, he had just killed his best friend and he was hallucinating. He ran out of bed and straight for the bathroom, he barely had time to reach the toilet before he was retching in it, he kept on retching until there was nothing left in his stomach and he was left to dry heaving into the toilet bowl. Somewhere between the first five minutes someone had come up from behind him and rubbed circles on his back, he wasn't sure who but at the moment it didn't matter.

When he was done heaving he moved away from the toilet and leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Tommy..."he heard, and he opened his eyes to remind the person that the only person who had called him Tommy was Newt and no one else was allowed to do it but what he saw shocked him.

"Newt? this is a dream, you're dead, I'm dreaming" he murmured but Newt grabbed his face and made him look him in the eyes, similar to what Thomas had done to Newt when he was a crank, right before he had killed him. "Tommy, I'm not dead, I don't know what happened in your dream but I'm not dead okay."

He felt someone sit beside him and he turned to see who it was, beside him was a very shirtless Minho with a look of concern on his face, "you hate me, you hate me because I killed Newt, I killed him and Alby and Chuck" he whispered and buried his face in his hands.

"Thomas, I do not hate you, whatever you dreamed, it's not real, Newt is not dead, I don't hate you, and Alby and Chuck's deaths are not your fault, do you hear me?" Minho forcefully said and Thomas looked up from where he was hiding behind his hands, "you're not dead?" he asked and looked at Newt, "No, I'm not dead ya' bloody shank."

"And you don't hate me?" he looked at Minho, "shuck no, 'course I don't hate ya." Thomas nodded before closing his eyes and relaxing, "Tommy, Minho's gonna carry you back to bed now so I can fix up this mess, alright?" Thomas nodded and Minho and Newt shared a concerned look over his head. Minho picked him bridal style and carried him back to their bed, where he placed him in the middle so that Newt and Minho could lay on each side of him. Minho climbed in next to him and a few minutes later, the bed dipped on the other side of Thomas.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Minho couldn't take it anymore and interrupted the silence, "Thomas, what happened in that dream of yours?" Thomas stiffened for a few second before answering, "Newt was a crank and... and he was saying stuff like, "this is all your fault", and... uh... then he went on, begging me to kill him, to-to put him out of his misery, and I did it, I k-killed him.

And then you showed up, Minho, and y-you were yelling and saying that... that Alby's and... Chuck's deaths were my fault and then you were h-hitting me and kicking, and then you killed me..." Minho and Newt tightened their arms around Thomas, "no one but WICKED can be blamed for Alby's and Chuck's deaths" Newt spat and Minho hummed in agreement, "besides, I could never hate you, ever. If it had been real, I would have thanked you, because you put him out of his misery and that was the right shucking thing to do, dream me was a real piece of klunk" Minho said which earned a laugh from Thomas.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" he whispered, "hey, don't you bloody dare apologize for this, we all have nightmares and we all need each other, alright?"

"Alright" Thomas answered.

"Alright" Minho said, and like that, they curled up together, legs tangled, fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, tell me what you think! this is my very first fic in this fandom so pls give me some feedback. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
